Amanhã
by Pandora de Romanus
Summary: Capturados, Youji se vê descobrindo coisas sobre Aya que jamais imaginara e outras que imaginara vezes demais. PWP Lemon do começo ao fim. Escrito com a minha darling Mystik. Totalmente fora do meu estilo normal. Divertido.


**Amanhã**

**Sumário: ****Capturados, Youji se vê descobrindo coisas sobre Aya que jamais imaginara e outras que imaginara vezes demais. PWP Lemon do começo ao fim. Escrito com a minha darling Mystik. Totalmente fora do meu estilo normal. Divertido.**

**Categoria:** Romance

**Casal:** Aya/Youji

Youji via o teto sem forro e pensava: 'Merda. Como diabos vim parar aqui.' Sua cabeça doía e ele não sabia onde estavam os outros. Olhou pro lado e viu Aya. O ruivo percebeu imediatamente que ele estava acordado e franziu o cenho levemente, um filete fino de sangue escorrendo de sua testa.

Sua voz saiu rouca pela falta de uso. "Youji... Está bem?"

"Ai. Parece que eu bebi uma garrafa inteira de Whiskey doze anos. O que é isso na sua testa?" Youji perguntou, preocupado. O ruivo podia ter uma concussão.

Aya ergueu-se lentamente, sentindo uma tontura. "Alguém me nocauteou provavelmente. A missão foi um fracasso."

"Aya e seu dom de atestar o óbvio. Senta aí logo antes que caia." Gesticulou para que o companheiro voltasse a se sentar no chão. Chovia. "Precisamos estar preparados. Se tiver algum filho da puta lá fora precisamos estar pelo menos parando em pé."

Aya apenas encarou o outro e depois voltou seu olhar para o local. Parecia ser um armazém abandonado. De tamanho médio talvez... Ótimo para se prender duas ou mais pessoas. "Me pergunto onde estão Ken e Omi..."

O sinal no comunicador era pura estática e Youji tirou o fone do ouvido. "Nada aqui. Mas não esquenta a cabeça. Eles sabem se virar. E você **sabe** que eles dariam suas vidas um pelo outro." Youji completou com um sorrisinho malicioso.

Aya quase sorriu. Quase. Seus lábios se curvaram um pouco. "É...sei bem como é." Seu tom saiu melancólico sem que percebesse.

Porém esta não passou despercebida por Youji. Decidiu que esse talvez fosse o momento de tentar Diálogo com o "Príncipe de Gelo." Era esse o apelidinho carinhoso que as meninas do Koneko usavam para Aya. "Sabe... Ás vezes, eu os invejo. Assim... Ter alguém. Faz tanto tempo. Imagino que você saiba também como é..."

Aya sentou-se novamente, para ver se a tontura passava. "Eu sei." Ele suspirou, franzindo o cenho levemente. "Mas isso foi há tempos..."

"Nossa vida é difícil... Temos que nos salvar, salvar o mundo e ainda arrumar tempo pra uma vida privada... Devia vir super poderes na descrição do cargo..." Disse Youji rindo da própria ironia. Olhou o ruivo. Tentou imaginar este em um relacionamento e foi traído pela maldita imaginação que lhe forneceu uma imagem de Aya, bochechas vermelhas, boca arfante e entreaberta, gemendo. Youji fechou os olhos pra afastar a imagem tentadora.

Aya não se conteve rindo um pouco das palavras do outro e então voltou seus olhos para a única janela que tinha o lugar, tão pequena que mal lhes possibilitava distinguir o que se passava lá fora. A chuva continuava a rugir.

"Aya, você mal fala da sua vida antes de tudo isso... Você tinha uma namorada?" Youji tentou uma aproximação. O clima estava propenso para confissões, afinal o ruivo até sorrira de uma de suas piadas!

Aya continuava a observar a janela, parecendo muito interessado nela. 'Eles estavam presos ali até Deus sabe quando, porque não?' Pensou o ruivo. "Na verdade..." Houve uma longa pausa e sua voz saiu baixa, quase inaudível. "...Era um namorado."

Youji arregalou os olhos e engasgou com a própria saliva. A imagem que sua imaginação lhe cedera voltara agora com Aya de quatro, a pele pálida reluzente de suor sob a luz da lua. Youji sentiu as bochechas queimarem. Quanto tempo fazia que não corava daquele jeito? Respirou fundo e buscou uma de suas frases feitas para momentos como esse. "Não sabia que era chegado." Sorriu. "E se quer saber... Também tive minhas...Experiências na área."

O olhar violeta voltou-se para o mais velho enquanto arqueava a sobrancelha. "Mesmo?" Seu tom fora casual. "E... O que achou... Da experiência?" Ele sabia que se mataria depois por ter perguntado isso. Mas agora era tarde.

Youji sorriu maliciosamente como só ele sabia fazer. "Por que a pergunta? Ficou interessado é?" Youji deu uma piscadinha se recompondo da vergonha que sentira anteriormente. Era hora do troco.

Aya olhou-o de canto de olho, suas íris violetas brilhando de forma incomum, ele não deixaria barato desta vez. "E se estiver?" Rebateu.

Youji sentiu um arrepio de desejo percorrer-lhe a espinha enquanto o seu cérebro dizia que isso era totalmente impossível, incomcebível e que ele estava completamente louco. Ele disse a seu cérebro lembrando das fantasias que tivera com o ruivo: 'Se estou sonhando, não me acorde agora.' "Se quer mesmo saber, Aya...Por muitas vezes me peguei pensando em repetir a experiência..."

"Mesmo?" O ruivo encarou-o de frente agora, aquele olhar firme e direto que sempre dava a todos. Mas seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente, que nem mesmo Aya saberia dizer de onde surgira... Nem como estava se atrevendo a tanto com o loiro. Devia ter batido a cabeça mesmo. Mas agora que começara...não iria parar. "E porque quer repetir a experiência?" Falou, sua voz mais baixa que antes enquanto se erguia, seus dedos pálidos e ágeis desabotoando o primeiro botão do sobretudo, casualmente.

Youji não era burro, por mais surreal que fosse sabia que Aya o estava provocando. Ou talvez ele estivesse ouvindo coisas mesmo. 'Que se foda.' pensou consigo mesmo. "Porque tem um ruivo que não me sai da cabeça..."

Um sorriso leve, mas sensual surgiu no rosto de Aya, quase que transformando-o totalmente. Mais dois botões foram abertos. "E que ruivo seria esse? Alguém que conheçamos?" Sua voz continuava baixa, sedutora.

Youji tirou a luva esquerda com os dentes. "Ah... Com certeza você o conhece... Diria até que bem demais, apesar dos esforços deste de se manter longe de todos."

"Uhn..." O espadachim soltou um gemido baixo e rouco que ecoou alto naquele espaço pequeno e vazio. Ele retirou as luva direita com os dentes, provocando o loiro, chupando o dedo médio antes de tirá-la. Ainda estavam a uma certa distância um do outro

Youji se aproximou, os lábios de ambos a centímetros de distância. "Você saberia se eu tenho alguma chance com ele?" Youji sentia dificuldade em respirar.

Aya ergueu o rosto, encarando o mais alto, diretamente. Seus dedos leve percorrerem o braço do playboy até parar na nuca, fazendo suas unhas arranharem a pele do local. "Acho que saberia te dizer..." Ele se aproximou mais do outro, um gesto mais brusco e seus lábios se tocariam. "Se você tem chance com ele ou não..."

Os olhos de Aya eram como ametistas liquefeitas. E a respiração quente deste assombrava os lábios de Youji que não suportava mais a provocação. "Assim você me mata, ruivo..." Youji disse, sua voz baixa e rouca, sua resistência a sedução do outro desfeita. Ele sabia que se Aya pedisse para que ele rolasse e fingisse de morto ele o faria.

O dito ruivo sorriu levemente, para provocar ainda mais o outro, para deixá-lo louco. Essa sensação de poder sobre Youji o excitava mais do que queria admitir. "Só se for...de prazer...Youji." Gemeu o nome do mais velho como se tivesse mel entre os lábios. Então beijou-o de forma quente e avassaladora.

Youji devorava todo o mel dos lábios do outro. O espadachim o provocara tanto... A calça de batalha já lhe era sufocante e ele precisava tocar a pele do outro. Começou segurando os dois lados do rosto do outro, mas queria mais. Queria que aquele bendito casaco sumisse e começou a tentar tirá-lo sem parar o beijo.

Aya gemeu no fundo da garganta, abrindo o sobretudo que o loiro usava, quase rasgando-o. Ele sentiu-o deslizar pelos os ombros de Yoji e então sua mão fechou-se na nuca do outro, colando mais seus lábios nos dele, sua língua se enroscando fervorosamente na do mais velho, sua outra mão pegando-o pela cintura, trazendo-o mais perto...bem mais perto.

Youji conseguira finalmente livrar Aya do casaco que vestia e lutava também para sentir o outro mas perto. Quando os quadris deles se roçaram e Youji sentiu a ereção de Aya contra a sua, ele gemeu e tentou puxar a camisa do outro, já que conseguira se livrar do casaco. Quanto mais Aya exposto, mais carne seria sua para explorar.

Aya afastou-se e tirou a camisa, puxando-a pela cabeça. Seu rosto estava visivelmente corado de excitação, seus lábios vermelhos e inchados do beijo. Sua voz saiu mais rouca que antes. "Tira a camisa...tira tudo Youji."

Youji nem pensou duas vezes antes de atender o ruivo e nu, sua ereção escorrendo, ele se ajoelhou perante o outro tentando livrá-lo das calças. Ele queria ver Aya inteiro e o mais rápido possível.

O outro o ajudou, a afobação, a urgência crescendo cada vez mais entre os dois. Aya logo se viu nu para os olhos do loiro e então, sem pensar duas vezes, prensou-o contra a parede, beijando-o, pegando a ereção do playboy em suas mãos e manipulando-a com vontade.

"Puta que pariu..." Gemeu Youji. Era bom demais. Youji inverteu sua posição com o outro e beijando-o com força e retribuiu o favor acariciando o membro rubro. "Eu quero vc todinho."

Aya gemeu, e então o encarou com os olhos violetas escurecidos de desejo. "Me pegue então..." Ele gemeu no ouvido do outro, mordiscando o lóbulo. "Se conseguir agüentar..."

Youji largou o membro do outro e agarrou as nádegas deste com força, tirando uma das mãos e oferecendo ao ruivo para que este lhe chupasse os dedos. "Eu vou te ter aqui e agora..." Ele disse em tom urgente no ouvido do outro. "Seu perva." Youji riu dentro de sua garganta de forma rouca e sensual.

O ruivo continuava a encará-lo e pegou a mão do loiro com uma das mãos, lambendo cada um dos dedos lentamente, como se estivesse lambendo outra coisa e falou. "Você não viu nada...Youji." Então enfiou dois dedos na boca, começando a chupa-lo langorosamente.

"Aya..." Youji respirava com dificuldade. "Aya..." Youji, então, começou a beijar o pescoço do ruivo como se fosse devorá-lo, descendo pelo pescoço, o peito, o abdome, e lambeu, indecente, no membro do outro. "Se é pra apelar..."

O espadachim arfou, encostando a cabeça na parede, o olhar desfocado. "Apele o quanto quiser." Sussurrou numa voz rouca e sensual. Sua boca largou os dedos do outro, úmidos com sua saliva ainda.

Youji estava adorando esta brincadeira. Estava no céu! Continuou lambendo o membro ereto do outro até este estar além de qualquer pensamento coerente. Foi descendo até a área sensível dos escrotos, dando a cada um uma atenção toda especial com sua língua. Quando achou que Aya já estava uma massa arfante de tenra carne ruborizada, ele lambeu o anus deste bem devagar.

Seus dedos cravaram-se na cabeça do playboy, puxando os fios loiros. Sua voz saiu entrecortada. "Mais."

Era o que Youji precisava para lamber com gosto o anel de carne corada. Ele queria Aya, queria muito e por isso começou a prepará-lo enfiando sua língua serpentina pelo anel do outro que deixava seus dedos escorregarem da cabeça do outro, cravando-os na parede, arranhando-a, enquanto gemia sem pudor algum, sua voz sempre tão séria agora desfeita.

Logo dedos seguiram a língua do playboy e o passo já era frenético: um, dois, 3 dedos roçando a próstata de Aya. "Aya, eu te quero de quatro!" disse o loiro.

O ruivo ergueu o outro e beijou-o calorosamente, para deixá-lo drogado de desejo. Então, afastou-o e foi se afastando da parede, ajoelhando-se no chão, olhando-o por cima do ombro, seus olhos tendo um brilho malicioso. "Assim?" Perguntou enquanto ia colocando-se de quatro, empinando a bunda de propósito.

"Inari seja louvada..." Youji caiu de joelhos atrás de Aya bestificado com a visão. Passou os dedos numa carícia leve pela coluna do outro e sem aviso impalou-o de uma vez. Puxando-lhe pelos cabelos e sussurrando em seu ouvido ele perguntou malicioso. "É assim que você gosta? É?"

"Ahn.." O gemido rouco escapou da boca avermelhada. Ele virou o rosto e lambeu os lábios, sussurrando provocante. "Me fode com força... Eu não vou quebrar..."

"Seu desejo é uma ordem." Youji redobrou a força e a velocidade das penetrações, sempre preocupado em atingir o botãozinho de prazer que fazia Aya gemer tão deliciosamente. Ele então alcançou o membro do outro e começou a manipulá-lo no ritmo das penetrações. "Vc é bom demais, Aya... Hn..."

Aya colocou sua cabeça no ombro do outro e sussurrou. "Me marque..todo. Ele virou o rosto, oferecendo seu pescoço descaradamente, sua mão pálida entrelaçando na mão do loiro em seu membro, ajudando-o a masturba-lo. Ele gemia prazeirosamente.

Youji se apressou a tender o pedido "encarescido" do outro. Poder TER Aya. Sempre o quisera assim, obceno. Deu-lhe um chupão no pescoço, nas costas do outro lado do pescoço... "Vc é MEU." Youji disse possessivo movimentando-se cada vez mais rápido. Os gemidos de Aya o deixando cada vez mais louco.

"Ahn..." Continuava gemendo o ruivo, oferecendo mais e mais da pele pálida para o outro, o local onde Youji chupara já vermelho. Suas costas se colavam mais ao outro, querendo sentir o membro do loiro mais fundo..o mais fundo possível.

Youji aumentou a velocidade das penetrações não podendo se controlar. Estava louco. "Goza pra mim, Aya... Goza..."

O ruivo gemeu, arqueando as costas, seus olhos abertos e desfocados. Num último movimento seu corpo inteiro travou e ele chegou ao orgasmo tortuosamente, jatos brancos sendo lançados. Ele apertou o próprio canal, querendo fazer Yoji chegar ao limite da insanidade, querendo deixá-lo viciado em seu corpo, em seus gemidos...viciado nele.

Youji se deixou cair na espiral de prazer proporcionado pelo ruivo com quem tanto fantaziara. Era bom demais. O sêmem quente de Youji preenchia a cavidade do outro. Youji, sem mais conseguir se manter, caiu sobre o outro e com o que sobrou de suas energias se jogou em seu sobretudo e ficou ali...arfando. Tentando dizer algo, mas sem palavras.

O ruivo ronronou satisfeito, como um gato, se remexendo preguiçosamente embaixo do outro, os olhos violetas brilhantes de prazer e as bochechas coradas.

"Você gostou disso, não? Seu perva do caralho..." Youji disse com humor nos olhos, nunca imaginara que Aya pudesse ser assim. E agora que sabia, ah se ele deixaria o Absinian escapar agora.

O espadachim se mexeu, retirando o outro do seu interior e virou-se para encarar ele, os olhos violetas faíscantes como sempre, mas com ele aquele brilho pós-orgasmo. Seus lábios rubros roçaram no do outro sussurrando. "E você adorou...ter me pegado de jeito assim..."

Youji o enlaçou nos braços. "U-hum... Eu adorei te pegar de jeito... Vc geme tão gostoso..."

Ele gemeu baixo, como o outro dissera, suas mãos deslizando levemente pelas costas suadas do loiro. "Quero sair daqui...e fazê-lo ouvir mais dos meus gemidos..." Ele mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha do playboy. "Balinese."

"Ah... Assim você me deixa louco, Aya. Assim eu não vou aguentar esperar. Vamos nos vestir então, e vamos. Vamos porque eu vou morrer se tiver que esperar muito." Youji disse. Seu corpo já respondia ao convite do outro.

"Vamos." Disse Aya. Eles se separaram e vestiram-se novamente, o ruivo logo indo até a porta, como o líder que era, e verificando se havia alguém lá fora. Sua voz saiu fria, profissional. "Uma média de quinze nos esperando lá fora, Balinese."

"Ah... Você ainda me mata, Absinian. Do jeito que eu to eu pego os quinze sozinho!" Ele disse com a voz rouca ainda. E ele não hesitaria em fazê-lo se soubesse que Aya seria seu prêmio.

O ruivo deu um sorrisinho malicioso, encarando-o, como q lendo seus pensamentos. "Acho que vai merecer um prêmio...se fizer uma performance inesquecível lá fora." Após falar ele lambeu os lábios, umedecendo-os.

"Então vamos logo acabar com isso." Youji saiu pela porta sem esperar mais. Isso era rotina. Aya dormir com ele era uma novidade que ele pretendia aproveitar ao máximo!

O espadachim saiu logo atrás dele. Os homens foram pegos de surpresa pela aparição inesperada daqueles que estavam procurando, por isso foi mais fácil liquidar alguns. Aya se movia com a graça de sempre, sua dança mortal, eliminando pelo menos cinco, seu olhar feral enquanto seu rosto tinha respingos de sangue.

Youji agia como o profissional que era. Não podia deixar de olhar com outros olhos a máquina de matar ao seu lado, mas tinha que se concentrar... Ou ambos poderiam acabar mortos. Ele se valeu de suas formas mais eficientes. Não havia tempo pra brincadeira. Em poucos minutos estavam todos mortos. "Onde estão Ken e Omi?"

Aya respirou fundo, limpando sua katana e ligando o comunicador, após guardá-la. "Siberian e Bombay, na escuta." A voz do moreno surgiu após alguns segundos. "- Graças as deus vocês responderam! Está tudo bem?" Ele olhou de esgueio para Youji e sorriu. "Sim..ficamos presos numa emboscada, mas já demos conta. Onde estão?" Foi Omi quem respondeu. "Estamos na área 20, nos encontramos nos carros?"

"Positivo, Bombay. O que eu mais quero agora é cair na cama!" Youji deu uma piscada para o ruivo. "Balinese, câmbio desligo."

Como iriam em carros separados, o ruivo parou em frente o loiro e disse, num tom cheio de promessas. "Te vejo na cama...ou no banho Youji. Qual você prefere?" Ele sorriu maliciosamente e se afastou, indo em direção a saída programada por eles desde o começo da missão.

"Humm..." Youji passou a mão na cintura de Aya e trouxe o outro para perto de si para que este pudesse sentir o quanto a idéia o agradava. "Vou adorar te ver todo molhadinho." Youji sussurrou ao ouvido do outro.

"Uhn..banho será então." Sussurrou, beijando o pescoço dele, deixando uma marca vermelha lá. "Vamos indo, Youji." Eles foram andando lado a lado, e cada vez que seus ombros ou mãos se tocavam, ele sentia o mesmo arrepio de antecipação correr o seu e o corpo do mais velho.

Voltar pro Koneko foi uma coisa sucinta. A cabeça de Youji estava longe e ele deu graças a Deus por chegarem vivos. Seus olhos ficaram fugindo da estrada e acabavam sempre caindo sobre o ruivo. Ao chegarem, não quis dar bandeira por isso subiu devagar os degraus da escada pensando em quando poderia finalmente ter o ruivo em seus braços novamente.

Aya, por sua vez, subira antes que o loiro, entrando no banheiro e ficando nu, entrando debaixo da água morna, lavando o sangue que respingara em seu corpo. Ele sabia q a qualquer momento o outro entraria lá. Um sorrisinho de antecipação adornou seu rosto.

Youji abriu a porta sem fazer ruído e se despiu no mesmo silêncio. Entrou no box tentando fazer silêncio e abraçou o outro por trás. "Vc é gosotoso demais, sabia?"

Um gemido de apreciação escapou da boca do ruivo, enquanto ele colava mais seu corpo molhado no do mais velho. "Me mostra então..o quanto eu sou gostoso pra vc."

Youji lambeu a orelha do outro, mordiscou o lobo, beijou o pescoço, atacou-lhe a nuca e foi marcando a coluna do outro com mordidas suaves e beijos. Quando chegou as nádegas Youji deu um tapa nelas. Nada que doesse muito, mas que com certeza deixara os globos pálidos avermelhados.

Aya tinha as mãos encostadas na parede e gemeu oferecido, empinando mais as nádegas, completamente entregue.

Youji partiu as nádegas do outro e soprou vendo o outro se arrepiar todinho. Ele deu uma lambida com gosto e sentiu o gosto do próprio sêmem ainda presente ali. "Você sabe que eu não vou mais te deixar em paz agora, não sabe, Aya? Que vou te querer todo dia e te provocar toda hora..." Ele deu mais uma lambida. "E que eu não vou querer dividir uma jóia rara como você? Hum?" Ele penetrou a língua no botão róseo do outro.

"Você entende isso?"

"Ahn..Hai..." Murmurou roucamente, abrindo mais as pernas, se expondo mais para o loiro. Ele então falou numa voz ofegante de desejo. "Você quer ser meu dono? É isso?"

Era isso que Youji queria. Era o que Youji desejava, mas teria coragem de dizê-lo em voz alta? O ruivo aceitaria isso numa boa? Ah! Foda-se, quem tá na chuva é pra se molhar! "É. Eu quero essa carne só pra mim, que essa bunda oferecida se ofereça só pra mim. Quero que a sua boca só pronuncie meu nome com essa voz sexy de gigolô que você faz quando eu tô comendo você."

Aya riu, um som rouco e sensual. Ele então se virou, encostando-se na parede, puxando-o num movimento, colando seus corpos. Sua voz saiu densa de tesão. "Ahn... Você é meu dono, sim, Youji..." Ele gemeu apreciativamente e levou seus lábios até o pescoço do outro, mordendo-o, passando a língua no local depois. "Mas não pense... Que você não tem quem te possua...porque você é só meu."

Youji gemeu. Aya o estava enlouquecendo de desejo. "Se for assim todo dia... Sou seu a hora que quiser."

"Mesmo?" Disse num tom divertido. Então, ele trocou de posição, fazendo o loiro encostar nos azulejos. Sua voz saiu cheia de desejo. "Acho que vou provar da minha propriedade, então." Ele beijou-o furtivamente nos lábios, começando a descer com ele, seu corpo se esfregando todo no do outro.

Youji sentiu um arrepio de antecipação. Deixaria o outro fazer o que quiser! Queria saber do que Aya era capaz. Está certo fazia anos que ele não tinha um homem dentro dele, mas queria Aya. De qualquer jeito, por inteiro, dentro e fora. "Todo seu. Todo seu, ruivo."

Ele sorriu contra a pele bronzeada, pegando um dos mamilos com a boca e sugando-o com fome, suas mãos acariciando torturantemente o quadril do loiro, não tocando na área que ele mais queria.

"Você vai me deixar louco..." Youji disse num sussurro com a respiração pesada, seus quadris arqueando de desejo.

O ruivo gemeu contra a pele quente de Youji, descendo mais, sua língua adentrando o umbigo do loiro, obscenamente, enquanto suas mãos tocaram de leve a glande do membro, já ereto.

Youji mordeu os próprios lábios e gemeu. O prazer lhe correndo o corpo como uma corrente elétrica.

O ruivo afastou o rosto e encarou-o, suas íris violetas, escuras de desejo. Um gemido necessitado escapou dos lábios de Aya e então ele lambeu o membro rijo do playboy com vontade, antes de abocanhá-lo por inteiro.

"Ahhhhh..." Youji não se continha. Nunca fora do tipo silencioso no sexo. A boca de Aya era quente e habilidosa, os dedos do loiro mergulhavam nos cabelos molhados do outro que o provocava. Aya era o melhor no que fazia e Youji podia atestar isso. Conhecera muitos profissionais, mas o ruivo os batia de longe. Youji gemeu novamente lutando por controle. Era cedo demais pra gozar.

Ele rodeava sua língua por cada pedaço da carne quente em sua boca enquanto seus dedos leves e ágeis foram subindo e agarraram o playboy pelas nádegas, apertando-as, engolindo mais daquele membro em sua boa, começando um movimento guloso, sua boca indo pra frente e pra trás.

"Ah... Aya, assim... Assim eu gozo..." Ele estava se segurando. Queria estar em Aya ou que Aya estivesse dentro dele antes de se entregar ao prazer.

O ruivo esfregou um dedo maliciosamente na entrada do loiro e levou uma das mãos a base do membro dele, impedindo-o de gozar. Ele adentrou um dedo enquanto sussurrava, seu hálito batendo contra a ereção agora fora de sua boca. "Não vai, não... Enquanto eu não deixar, não vai..."

O ruivo o estava enlouquecendo, Youji já não sabia o que fazer, ele queria tanto o outro. Sentiu o dedo e sua passagem e de início estranhou. Respirou fundo se acostumando com a intrusão. Mexeu o quadril mostrando que estava pronto pra mais. Queria Aya. E queria o quanto antes!

Aya adentrou um segundo dedo, mexendo-os furtivamente, até achar a próstata do outro. Sorrindo contra o quadril dele, Aya esfregou aquele local, querendo beber das reações q o outro teria.

Youji soltou um grito de prazer. Seus dedos arranhavam o azulejo e ele mordeu o lábio inferior para impedir que os dois companheiros de missão os ouvissem. É, fazia tempo demais que não sentia essa sensação. "Aya, pelo amor de Deus, me fode logo ou eu vou ficar maluco."

Ele retirou os dedos e se ergueu, seus olhos queimando de desejo. "Vira de costas." Sua voz estava rouca.

Youji fez como ordenado e mordeu o lábio inferior. Não poderia berrar como certamente gostaria. "Vem."

Aya colou seu corpo junto ao do loiro, gemendo baixo e rouco no ouvido dele. Lentamente começou a penetrá-lo, suas mãos apertavam os quadris do mais velho. "Você é só meu Yoji Kudou." Sussurrou de cheio de desejo.

Youji mordeu com força o lábio. De início ardia como o diabo, fazia anos que fizera isso, mas ele sabia que ia melhorar e ele sabia que era assim que gostava. Rápido e violento como só outro homem podia oferecer. Sentiu o gosto metálico do sangue.

O ruivo entrou todo no outro e grunhiu no ouvido do outro, começando a recuar. Ele saiu quase inteiro do loiro e então entrou com tudo, começando a estocá-lo com vontade, suas mãos apertando ainda mais os quadris de Youji.

Youji vinha de encontro ao outro querendo mais e o movimento aumentou de ritmo, a fricção deliciosa fazendo Youji gemer. "Aya..."

Aya gemeu de volta o nome do outro, sua mão esgueirando-se para a frente do loiro e começando a masturbá-lo de forma rude e forte.

Era demais pra Youji e ele se entregava como uma biscate às sensações até por fim não conter o grito alto do nome do outro e se deixar gozar com força sob o toque do outro.

O espadachim gemeu de sentir o canal do outro apertando-se ao redor de seu membro e logo sugou a pele da nuca dele, deixando sua própria marca lá, sentindo seu êxtase chegar, se esvaziando dentro do mais velho.

"Aya..." Youji respirava arfante. "Você é demais."

Aya sorriu contra a pele da nuca do outro, arfante também, apoiando-se levemente contra ele. "Uhn...foi ótimo...Youji." Gemeu o nome do loiro satisfeito.

"Meu Aya." Youji disse tentando se virar e abraçar o outro. "Vamos pro meu quarto. Quero dormir com você."

Aya encostou o rosto na curva do pescoço e do ombro do loiro, ronronando. "Claro." Respondeu, um tom diferente coloria sua voz. Era como se uma a uma suas barreiras estivessem caindo.

Eles terminaram de tomar o banho e Youji decidiu que já passava da hora deles saírem do banho. Vestiu um roupão felpudo branco que tinha roubado de um hotel de luxo onde passara uma noite ou duas e puxou Aya para consigo. "Vem, vamos logo, vamos, vamos..." Ele dizia beijando o ruivo a cada palavra e resmungando como um menino mimado.

Aya tinha apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura e sorria levemente, sendo puxado pelo ex-detetive, mas não protestava.

Youji abriu uma fresta da porta e deu uma longa olhada no corredor. Nem sinal de Omi ou Ken. "Vem." Ele sussurou. Se sentia com quinze anos de novo quando invadia o dormitório das meninas do internato vizinho a sua casa. Se esgueirando por corredores vazios o mais rápido possível pra dentro do quarto. Quando fechou a porta atrás dos dois começou a rir da memória.

"Que foi?" Perguntou, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, beijando-o deliciosamente nos lábios risonhos.

"Lembrando de como eu costumava aprontar quando era moleque. Você me faz sentir como um moleque, sabia?" Youji olhava os olhos cor de ametista. "Fazia muito tempo que não me sentia assim."

"Você me faz sentir como..." Aya disse e aproximou os lábios do ouvido do outro. "Ran. Como eu deixei de ser...o Ran que eu enterrei."

"Num devia ter enterrado." Youji o beijou. "Você fica lindo sorrindo desse jeito. Acho que eu nunca vi um sorriso tão bonito em toda minha vida!" Youji levou Aya até sua cama e sem cerimônia empurrou o ruivo sobre ela partindo para uma ataque de cósegas.

Nem mesmo o ruivo era imune a cócegas. Ele começou a rir, de modo baixo e sem se conter, seu rosto sorrindo abertamente, seus olhos sorrindo como o Ran que sempre fora e escondera.

Youji nem viu quando parara de fazer cósegas no outro e nem quando começara a beijá-lo novamente. Aya era tão irresistível, assim. Era como se fosse uma nova pessoa, mas como se Youji o tivesse conhecido o tempo todo e Youji o adorava.

O espadachim beijou-o de volta, largando-se mais na cama, deixando o outro deitar por cima de si, suspirando de puro deleite.

Youji roçou o princípio de sua nova ereção a perna do outro e disse: "Vc definitivamente me faz sentir como um garoto de 15 anos."

Aya gemeu baixo contra os lábios do loiro e sussurrou. "E isso é ruim...?" Ele puxou-o mais para si.

"Acho que passei tempo demais com mulheres..." Youji começou a atacar o pescoço do outro mais uma vez, tirando o roupão que o impedia de sentir a pele do seu ruivo contra a sua.

Aya não se conteve e deu um sorrisinho malicioso, o mesmo que iniciara tudo aquilo. "Bom mesmo. Quero te estragar para as mulheres." Ele mordiscou o lóbulo do playboy de maneira provocante.

As mãos do loiro corriam o corpo de Aya como que mapeando mais uma vez aquela carne tenra. Ele queria saber as curvas, os planos, planaltos e pontos que faziam seu espadachim arquejar. Seus lábios buscavam sentir e memorizar o gosto do outro e claro dar o máximo de prazer a este. Ele jamais passara momentos tão gostosos, desde... Asuka. Ele deixava seus dentes marcarem trilhas vermelhas desde o pescoço até o umbigo, Aya era seu. Marcaria o que lhe pertencia. "Meu."

"Ahn... Seu..." Sibilou rouco o mais novo, arqueando as costas, se entregando totalmente, querendo desistir do controle, nem que fosse só por aquele momento.

Como Youji adorava o rosto de Aya corado como estava... Ele então amarrou as mãos do ruivo com uma de suas camisas que estava jogada pela cama e sorriu satisfetio. "Você fica tão bonito assim..."

Aya não se conteve e riu. Abertamente, sua cabeça jogada de lado, seu pescoço todo exposto. "Pelo jeito você gosta de ter o controle." Comentou roucamente, os olhos violetas semicerrados sensualmente.

"Sim, gosto muito de controlar... Principalmente alguém como você... Que não pára de mandar!" Youji chegou bem pertinho do ouvido do outro e sussurrou, sua voz grave e predatória. "Mas que aqui, quando está nos meus braços se rende, e eu sinto como se esse fosse meu presente de você pra mim... Meu tesouro. Nosso segredo." Terminou com uma piscadela secreta.

Aya gemeu baixo contra o ouvido dele. "Eu só me rendo...pra você."

"Bom." Youji puxou a cabeça de Aya pelo cabelo. "Porque não tolero traição." Youji o soltou imediatamente. E decidiu então beijar e lamber e morder a orelha do outro. "Abra bem as pernas."

O ruivo sorriu. "Vai ter abrir por si mesmo...Kudou." Gemeu o sobrenome do outro provocante.

Youji passou da orelha pra parte interna do braço direito de Aya que estava amarrado acima da cabeça deste e foi descendo devagar pela lateral do corpo do ruivo até morder-lhe a nádega direita e chegar com a língua cada vez mais próxima da entrada de Aya. "Se não abrir," Ele deixou sua respiração provocar o ruivo. "Eu não te dou o que você quer. E eu sei que você quer que eu te lamba todinho, seu perva."

Aya lambeu os lábios e disse, um brilho sádico em seus olhos. "Você quer é me foder com força...me marcar todinho por dentro...não é?"

"Garoto esperto." Youji sorriu contra a pele do outro. E levantou olhando nos olhos deste. "E vai dizer que não é isso mesmo que você quer, seu puto?"

"Ahan." Ele remexeu os quadris sensualmente, como que chamando Youji. "Mas não quer dizer que eu vou facilitar as coisas pra você..."

"Safado." Youji lhe beijou os lábios sua própria ereção começando a lhe incomodar. Passou as mãos pelo peito de Aya e fez com que estas corressem pelas coxas dele até os joelhos onde ele tentou abrir as pernas de Aya.

Este resistiu. Queria ver... O lado agressivo do loiro... O mesmo lado que vira na missão, que lhe excitava demais.

Youji, então, segurou a ereção de Aya e soprou sobre a glande já avermelhada. Deu uma lambida. Beliscou os mamilos do outro. Se o ruivo não daria por bem, faria ele implorar de desejo.

Aya gemeu rouco, baixo, arqueando as costas sensualmente, querendo mais daquilo... Mas não abrindo as pernas como o outro queria.

Youji continuou a masturbar seu amante com as mãos e levou a boca ao pescoço de Aya. "Se não for um bom menino AGORA, eu vou ter que te punir." A voz rouca sussurrou ao ouvido do espadachim, a língua aveludada do louro provocando-o.

O ruivo voltou seus olhos, duas ametistas escuras de desejo, ao outro. "Eu mereço punição?"

"Merece... Ah, se merece... Seu prostitutozinho atrevido." Dizia Youji sussurrando e torturando o outro com sua língua na orelha sensível.

"Ahn..." Gemeu baixo, provocando Youji com força total, seu quadril se roçando sensualmente por uma das pernas do loiro, ainda sentindo a mão dele em seu membro rijo. "Me pune, então..." Disse no ouvido dele, mordiscando o lóbulo em seguida.

"Biscate..." Youji, levou uma das mãos ao quadril de Aya e deu-lhe um tapa barulhento, mas que não doeu... muito. "Você vai aprender..." Youji bateu uma segunda vez deixando vermelha a pele branca do amante. Sua mão cavando pelos lençóis em busca do seu objeto de desejo oculto entre as nádegas do outro. "Você me provoca demais..."

Aya gemeu, completamente submisso, os fios ruivos grudando-se ao seu rosto, como chamas. "E você **gosta** quando eu te provoco..." Disse desafiadoramente.

"Adoro." Ele disse encontrando o anel de carne que ele tanto desejava. Aquele canal delicado e enlouquecedoramente prazeroso. Continuando a movimentação na ereção de Aya, Youji começou a provocar o anus do outro com seu dedo médio. Sua boca sufocou a de Aya numa chuva de sensações.

O espadachim gemeu sem reservas dentro da boca do outro, beijando-o com toda vontade que possuía, seus quadris movendo-se languidamente, sentindo o dedo do loiro no local que mais queria.

A movimentação o excitava, é verdade, mas os gemidos... Youji sentia que podia gozar só ouvindo o ruivo gemer do jeito que estava fazendo, rouco, do fundo de sua garganta, abafado... Como se estivesse usando uma mordaça. Youji arquivou essa idéia para uma outra ocasião e tentou abrir as pernas do outro mais uma vez, desta vez não tão gentilmente. Ele PRECISAVA ter Aya, IMEDIATAMENTE.

Aya, por sua vez, não resistiu muito, seu desejo nublando sua razão. Gemeu lânguidamente, sussurrando. "Ahn...vem Youji..."

Youji entrou da mesma maneira que adorava fazer, da maneira que ele sabia que seu ruivo gostava. De uma vez. Sem delongas, sem gracejos. Uma estocada única que mistura prazer e dor. Ele pausou um momento, se perdendo por aqueles segundos no abraço interno do espadachim. Sem conseguir esperar mais, ele começou o movimento um pouco mais rápido que deveria, mas Aya era bonito demais, apertado demais... gostoso demais... Youji não conseguia pensar mais.

"Aaaaaahn..." Um gemido longo e erótico escapou os lábios finos antes que o espadachim se contivesse, seus pulsos puxando-se contra as amarras.

O gemido era saboroso como comida ao faminto. Os dedos de Youji desenham novas marcas de dedos em Aya, ele precisava chegar cada vez mais longe, cada vez mais rápido... Ele mudou o ângulo numa das estocadas frenéticas e Aya viu estrelas atrás dos olhos.

O ruivo arqueou as costas sensualmente, seus olhos violetas, brilhantes e desfocados, enquanto sentia aquele ponto sendo deliciosamente estimulado. Seus pulsos se repuxam novamente, a blusa começando a marcar a pele pálida, o suor fazendo os fios ruivos ficarem escurecidos e grudados contra o rosto, dando-lhe o aspecto selvagem.

Youji repetia repetidamente o ataque àquele ponto especial da anatomia de Aya. 'Ele é como uma orquídea' pensou o loiro. 'Tão perfeito...' O prazer era demais, o movimento no membro de Aya nunca se detendo. Youji sussurrou ao ouvido do outro sentindo seu prazer se aproximar. "Goza pra mim, biscate."

Seu corpo estremeceu ao ouvir aquelas palavras e ele aproximou o rosto, gemendo, lânguido e sensual, no ouvido do loiro enquanto mexia os quadris de encontro aos playboy. A voz saiu baixa, entrecortada, quase ininteligível. "Me faz gozar, então..."

Youji mordeu o pescoço de Aya com vontade e aumentou ainda mais o ritmo das estocadas e da masturbação do membro do outro. Ele ouvia os gemidos de Aya e eles os levavam a loucura. Ele precisava gozar, mas não faria isso até ter seu ruivo na beira do precipício com ele.

"Youji..." O nome saiu rouco, sexy, totalmente excitado quando ele sentiu seu corpo todo se retesar e um arrepio poderoso cortar seu corpo, fazendo-o gemer mais forte logo em seguida, atingindo o orgasmo com uma força avassaladora.

Youji, ao sentir o prazer do outro se entregou também caindo sobre o outro e indo literalmente a knock out.

Aya gemeu mais um pouco ao sentir o orgasmo do loiro dentro de si e depois arfou sofregamente, esgotado, sentindo aquele corpo perfeito em cima do seu.

Youji lutou contra o sono o suficiente para desamarrar o outro. Não tinha forças nem para sair de cima do outro. "Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou e caiu num sono profundo e exausto sobre seu amante.

Assim que sentiu suas mãos soltas abraçou com força aquele homem, seu homem, querendo sentir o máximo de seu calor. "Eu...também te amo." Disse baixinho. Provavelmente o outro não escutara, pois dormia em cima de si, dentro de si. Mas o ruivo não ligava... Sentia-se protegido amado. Sorriu levemente, sem perceber, fechando os olhos, apertando mais o abraço.

As horas se passaram e Youji acordou se sentindo cansado. Estranhamente, contudo, diferente de muitas outras vezes antes, ele acordara nos braços de alguém. Céus, ele havia dormido depois do sexo. Há quanto tempo ele não fazia isso? Meses? Anos? Sentiu o calor ao redor de si. Respirou fundo o cheiro almiscarado do amante. Suspirou. Abraçou o outro sem querer acordá-lo. "Aya..." Deixou escapar baixinho. Sentindo-se estranhamente... FELIZ.

O ruivo, adormecido, aconchegou-se mais ao corpo acima do seu, seu rosto escondido no pescoço do outro, sua respiração morna e regular atingindo a pele de Youji.

A paz que reinava, no entanto, foi maculada quando certo jogador de futebol enfiou o bendito pé na porta. "YOOOOUJI, você está atrasado, cara!!!!" O berro morreu nos lábios do moreno quando este viu a situação do casal na cama desfeita. Ken corou como um pimentão e ficou estático, não sabendo o que fazer. O choque era tamanho! Omi veio logo ver o que era aquela gritaria toda e qual seu espanto ao se deparar com os membros mais velhos do Weiss... Na cama... Nus... Juntos!

Toda a gritaria acabou acordando o ruivo que logo percebeu que haviam sido pegos numa posição pra lá de reveladora. Ele ainda estava sonolento e nem percebeu quando afundou o rosto no pescoço do loiro, escondendo-o, sussurrando. "Manda eles saírem, Youji..."

Youji não pensou duas vezes, se desvencilhou do amante com cuidado para não perturbá-lo, cobriu o ruivo com um dos lençóis e com um outro ao redor da cintura levou os dois curiosos pra fora do quarto com um olhar que prometia sangue se eles abrissem a boca. "A mãe de vocês nunca ensinou a bater na porta antes de entrar?" Youji disse irritado, fechando a porta no nariz dos dois e trancando esta atrás de si. Os dois mais jovens ficaram ali parados por pelo menos mais uns 10 minutos. Omi, não conseguia deixar de ficar vermelho e Ken, além de vermelho não conseguia evitar que o queixo pendesse na infindável surpresa e ... horror? dúvida? tesão?

Aya se encolheu debaixo do lençol, sentindo um pouco de frio, quase que adormecendo novamente. Poucos, ou quase ninguém sabia, mas o ruivo ADORAVA dormir.

Ignorando o mundo lá fora, Youji voltou para o conforto de sua cama, para o calor de seu amado e ali adormeceu novamente. Amanhã eles cuidariam disso. Amanhã. O mundo podia esperar até amanhã.


End file.
